Millions of people in the USA and other countries enjoy the company of a dog or cat in their home. Ofttimes however, in these days of record increases in real estate property values in many locations, people find that the size of the home that they can afford limits the size of the kitchen or laundry room area where pets are often fed. The pets are fed in these rooms because pets tend to not be good housekeepers, in that they spill pet food over the feeding zone, the results of which can be detrimental to rugs and wood floors.
Those pet owners who do have space for dog bowls or cat bowls on the floor often don't want the feed/water bowls there because floor traffic can cause spillage of the bowl contents.
Pet owners with young children will always fret that the toddler will eat Rover's dog food, which may be the wrong diet for the toddler.
The applicant of this application has concluded that the invention of this application solves the concerns of all of the above-recited pet owners. The bowl is out of sight, when not in use, is available when needed, and does not interfere with foot traffic other than the brief time that the animal has access to the bowl.